Bulma, apaga la luz
by Angela Saiyajin
Summary: Vegeta y Bulma. ¿Linda pareja no?


**¡Bulma apaga la luz!**

Una luz llego hasta los ojos del príncipe, Vegeta abrió lentamente sus ojos, aun no podía ver lo que estaba pasando, tal vez ya era de día. ¡Genial! Lo que faltaba… un día más de no hacer nada más que entrenar a su hijo de 7 años, un día más de aburrirse, si no fuera por la vendita cámara de gravedad. ¿Dónde estaría?

Giro su cabeza, ignorando la idea de un día nuevo. Cerrando los ojos bruscamente, ¿Acaso Bulma no sabe que hay cortinas? ¡Vaya la hora en que pensó en tener un hijo con ella! Aunque eso no venga al caso… Y pensándolo bien, ¿Cuándo fue? Ya ni siquiera recordaba cómo había sido que se había combinado con esa mujer, que al comienzo le pareció gritona y vulgar… ciertamente aún seguía siéndolo, claro que por las noches uno no puede decir lo mismo.

Y a tanto… ¿Por qué se hacia esas preguntas estúpidas?

¡Vaya príncipe de los Saiyajin!

No podía negar que a su modo amaba a Bulma, pero por favor… la mujer siempre se lo repite, hasta cuando se reúne con sus amigos.

_Flash Back._

Bulma… la mujer hiso otra reunión en la casa, ¡Ya era claro, no entendía a su loca mujer, ni a los individuos que la rodeaban! Todos los insectos llegaban, y en particular a Bulma se le ocurrió, invitar a todos sus amigos, incluyendo la mujer de Kakarotto, y sus engendros, el primero Gohan, y el segundo Goten, la viva imagen de Kakarotto, que para la desgracia de Vegeta, se había convertido en el mejor amigo de su heredero.

Los dos mocosos de 4 años, corrían sin cesar por toda la casa. Era una bendición que aún no supieran volar, porque si no… ¡Trágame tierra!, claro en forma racional. ¿? ¿Es enserio?

Todos reían y ponían más molesto a Vegeta, con tanto parloteo y risas descontroladas, decidió alejarse de ese ambiente de lunáticos terrícolas. A su ya apreciado "rincón" donde no hacía más que cruzarse de brazos, mirando con resentimiento a los demás.

El maldito tema amoroso entró en la plática de los terrícolas indecorosos, y para mala suerte de Vegeta, Bulma comenzó a "dedicarle suspiros". Milk recordaba algo nostálgico y a la vez feliz a su amado esposo Goku, que en paz descansara.

-Goku, era muy romántico a veces.- Dijo Milk, colocando sus manos sobre su cara y con las mejillas coloradas. Bulma sonrió y casi sin pensar abrió su linda boca.

-Vegeta, también es romántico cuando se lo propone.- Dijo sin más, Vegeta pudo escuchar a su mujer, y sintió las miradas de los amigos de esta. Krilin, estaba casi aguantando una riza que de seguro duraría mucho tiempo. Yamcha lo veía con una boca muy abierta, la idea de Vegeta romántico le sonaba a cuento fantástico, y si era verdad. ¡Traigan una cámara! Ver para creer. Milk también lo miraba extraño junto con Gohan, que casi le daba un paro cardiaco con las palabras de Bulma. Si ya era mucha humillación para nuestro querido y orgulloso príncipe. ¿Qué más podía faltar? Rin, rin, pregunta contestada, su mujer se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla, y le dijo antes de eso uno de sus argumentos terrestres.- Te amo Vegeta.- Con esto Krilin se hecho al suelo a reír, Yamcha, ¡Desearía a ver traído su cámara! Hay cosas que se contestan solas… N.18 avergonzada por la actitud de su esposo le dio una regañina tal cual niño pequeño. Milk veía a Vegeta con cara de "No eres tan malo ¿Cierto?"

-Si realmente quieren seguir viviendo insectos ¡Cierren la boca!- Gritó Vegeta, y su respuesta fue un silencio total, y una cara de satisfacción en el rostro de Bulma.

_Fin flash Back_

Si era verdad que Bulma lo amaba. ¡Qué ponga cortinas! Pero… un momento… abrió los ojos y… ¡Oh sorpresa! Las cortinas estaban en su lugar, Vegeta confundido se levantó de golpe, casi sin ponerle atención a lo que estaba a su lado.

-¡Vegeta! ¿Eres bruto o te haces?- Vegeta escucho una voz, la voz de su mujer, y no la sintió en su cama.- ¡Te estoy hablando animal!

-¿Dónde demonios te metiste?

-¡Busca en el suelo, idiota!- Vegeta gruño, y sintió el ki de la mujer a un lado de él. Se asomo un poco hacia debajo de la cama, y pudo ver a Bulma, cruzada de brazos, con una cara bastante molesta.

-¿Qué haces ahí?

-¿Yo? ¡Tú me tiraste con tu despertar tan lindo!

-Hmp… pues levántate.

-¿Qué? ¡Tú me tiraste!- Bulma se levantó enojada, mirando a Vegeta furiosa.

-¿Y?

-¡Si serás…!- La peli-azul, decidió dejar todo por la paz, no era que no le gustaran sus constantes y divertidas peleas, ¡Por Kami ya no era la hora más adecuada para eso!

-Bulma dime algo…

-¿Qué?- Dijo aun en tono molesto.

-¿Por qué había tanta luz hace un momento?

-Vegeta…- Una risita se dejó escapar de ella.- Era mi lámpara… sabes que siempre antes de dormir, leo algo, ya sabes… para distraerme…

-¿¡Qué?- Vegeta levanto su voz.- ¿Qué horas es?

-Yo diría que la 1:00 de la mañana Vegeta…- Bulma levanto su reloj, hasta donde Vegeta pudiera verlo.

-¡Demonios!

-Jaja, ¿Qué pensabas? Vamos Vegeta no te enojes… yo soy la que debería estar molesta contigo…- Se acercó lentamente a él.- Y ya que madrugamos… ¿No te gustaría reconciliarte conmigo?- Sonrió y lo beso en los labios.

-Bulma…- Dijo Vegeta.

-¿Si mi príncipe?

-Apaga la luz…


End file.
